OLrequests
by BsOpScenes
Summary: This story will essentially be a series of random, unrelated, and potentially nonsensical One Piece scenes. I am writing these scenes on request of members of an online community independent of this site, some of whom may or may not but definitely do have a taste for the fanatical. You have been warned. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I own nothing.
1. Clash of Legends Passed

Chapter 1: Clash of Legends Passed

The country of Wano was silent. Not a single disturbance could be heard; there were no issues of formal challenge, no clashes of steel on steel, no howling of deadly wind blades. Anyone up to date on current events may say it almost seemed fitting.

Anyone savvy to future events would say it was about to change.

Yes, Wano was silent. But only in the literal sense. For one as attuned to the noise of the world as a certain redhaired man standing atop a cliff under the vibrant moonlight, there could really be no silence at the moment.

Not with a voice as profound as the one he was hearing echoing over the horizon.

He closed his eyes for a couple minutes, savoring the last moments of literal silence. Soon there would be none by any sense of the word. There was no mistaking the determined edge to that aura.

Redhaired Shanks opened his eyes as a strong wind swept across his back.

"You're late, Hawkeye," he admonished.

The man behind him was silent for a moment. Then, he replied, "You speak as if you've been waiting for me, Redhaired."

The Yonko turned around with a carefree grin that belied the ungodly storm that was about to sweep across Wano.

"Only for about 12 years, old friend."

Hawkeye Mihawk ignored the jab, instead opting to draw Yoru from its resting place. The moonlight hit it directly, but there was no shine; the light was simply lost in the blackness of the blade. Shanks felt his own hand close around the hilt of his saber.

"As a swordsman, I found it dishonorable to challenge a one armed man such as yourself. Seeing as you held no interest in my title, I saw no reason to bring such shame upon myself. However...now my very existence is one of shame, and I find that I have nothing left to lose."

Shanks' smile disappeared. "That title...am I right to assume it's no longer yours?" Mihawk's eyes were piercing as he echoed the words that Shanks had conveyed so long ago.

"I bet it on a new era," he said. "I won that bet, and yet I still draw breath. I wonder, did that Roronoa brat think I would be grateful, or was he trying to repay a debt in his own subtle way?"

"The latter, I'd imagine," Shanks replied. "But still, you have a twisted sense of honor, Hawkeye. On the rare occasion that someone actually bets their life, winning would normally mean they get to live."

"It matters not. Either way, I'm alive."

"Then...get a hobby?"

Mihawk smirked. "I already have one." And he dashed forward.

Challenge issued, steel met steel, and the very air around them sharpened to a refined edge as the cliff they were standing on was cleaved in two down the middle.

Shanks' blade had already blackened to match the color of his rival's. No one knew why Yoru was colored a deep obsidian. Shanks theorized that it was so its wielder's opponent would have trouble telling whether it was being hardened by armaments haki or not. Of course, this was inconsequential to swordsman of their caliber; Shanks could sense Mihawk's deadly will coating the legendary weapon as plainly as he could feel the pain in his arm only a minute into the duel. He resisted the urge to coat his hand in haki; if he diverted his focus for something so trivial, he would only give his opponent an edge. He ignored the ache, just as he knew Mihawk was doing.

The two swordsman blurred across the landscape, paying no mind to the devastation left in their wake. They were pirates, it wasn't like they had to pay for property damages. Of course, Mihawk _was_ a Royal Warlord...but that had never stopped him before.

The ground rumbled, the mountains crumbled, and the very seas seemed to grow agitated as their elaborate dance of death continued well into the night. There were no sparks as their blades met; the flames that emerged left no room for them.

They soon drew the attention of Wano's residents. It was a credit to their people that they made no move to interfere with the duel, but rather were content to witness the reawakening of a legend that had once shook the New World.

10 hours into the fight, the stakes were raised. Mihawk's blade was enveloped in a layer of solidified killing intent. Visually, nothing changed. But Shanks could feel a bead of sweat drip down his face as his rival's aura was altered to that of something not entirely human, but much more demonic in nature.

He had never really figured out how the hell he did that.

Regardless, he wasted no time and channeled his Conqueror's haki through his saber for the first time in over two years, and their blades clashed once again.

The clouds parted as the heavens were torn asunder.

And so it continued, day after day, the skirmish that would later be known as the Clash of Legends Passed. It was only after a full twelve days that the duel ended, when grips weakened and adrenaline ran dry.

Dracule Mihawk's demonic aura reverted back to its normal state as Yoru flew from his hands and he fell to his knees, blood pooling around him. Shanks stood 5 feet behind him, facing the other way.

Mihawk coughed up blood as he attempted to speak. "12 years...without an injury...and then two...in one week. I think I'm...getting old…" He collapsed onto the ground and blacked out.

Shanks sheathed his sword and looked down at his abdomen, where a large and painful but relatively shallow gash had spread across his chest.

"You and me both…" he replied, before slumping to the ground in sheer exhaustion and slipping into blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Strawhat Budokai

Chapter 2: The Strawhat Budokai

It was a lively day in Dressrosa. The citizens of the country were gathering around in swarms to watch the saviors, the Strawhat pirates, compete against each other in the Corrida Colosseum. Or rather, the new Corrida Colosseum, seeing as the old one had been destroyed...twice.

The new one was outside though, so everyone was enjoying a nice day at the very least.

Atop the podium, God Usopp, known to some as Sogeking, shouted down announcements through a megaphone.

"Gather around, ladies and gentlemen! Here begins the first ever Strawhat Budokai tournament! You don't want to miss it!"

"How the hell is it a Budokai if only we can compete?" Nami asked in annoyance from her seat at the VIP stands.

"Please note that any and all questions regarding the naming of the tournament will be swiftly ignored!" Usopp continued.

Nami sweatdropped. _He's been getting pretty cocky with that observation haki of his…_

"Now, please remember the rules to the tournament! If you are knocked out, give up, land outside the ring, or are down for 10 seconds, you lose! If two contestants happen to meet one of these conditions at the same time, the match will be declared a draw!"

"Whose idea was this again?" Nami muttered.

"I'm fairly sure it was Luffy who brought it up first," Robin replied.

"Now, on this side of the ring, we have the First Mate of the Strawhat pirates, Roronoa Zoro of the 3 Sword Style!"

Zoro tied his bandana around his head and held up his sword, initiating a premature victory pose that nevertheless made the audience cheer.

"And in this corner, we have the chef of the Strawhat pirates, Vinsmoke Sanji of the Black Leg style!"

Sanji lit a cigarette, looking utterly bored.

"Fight hard guys!" shouted Luffy from the stands, clearly loving every minute of this.

"Fighters ready! You may begin!"

Zoro immediately drew three swords. "You ready for this, you damn cook?"

Sanji smirked and raised his already flaming leg. "Bring it on, you shitty Marimo."

Zoro made the first move. Sanji watched in anticipation as Zoro, with swords drawn, dashed forward…

In the wrong direction.

" _ **Ichidai sanzen**_!" Zoro shouted as he jumped out of the ring, facing Sanji's left. " _ **Daisen Sekai!**_ "

The Strawhats all watched with blank expressions as Zoro cut the Capital City Plateau in half horizontally. Then, in unison, they all shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Usopp, however, didn't miss a beat as Zoro landed, looking confused.

"Out of the ring! The winner is Sanji!"

There was no applause this time.


End file.
